The Letter
by vipershieldfan4ever
Summary: A simple bet turns into something more for a small town girl. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Enjoy!_

THE LETTER 

It all started with a simple dare. Simple you say, very. My friend asked me to write a fan letter to my favorite wrestler on a dare. Not thinking that I would, she dares me. I took the dare and decided to write a fan letter to Randy Orton. It was a simple letter; I just told him that he was a very cool wrestler, and fun to watch, and not bad to look at. I must admit, I did flatter his ego; I told him I thought that he was very sexy. I gave the letter to Shelly to read over and add her two cents. What I didn't realize was that she included my picture, email address and phone number.

About a month after the letter was sent, I got a response. It shocked me because I was positive I didn't include my email address. The message that I didn't recognize was from RKOLK. It didn't even dawn on me that this could have been Randy. I didn't realize who it was until I started reading the message. I found out from Randy that Shelly had included my email address, phone number and a picture of me. So now I know how he got my email, it turned out that she also included my MSN & Yahoo ids. At the bottom of the message he left a p.s.

"A call awaits you, special lady".

He signed the message, simply Randy

That I found hard to believe, here was the 6'6 dark haired, blue eyed professional wrestler and he thought I was good looking. I mean, I'm not the best looking girl in the world, but I was shocked. How can you tell I have issues with my looks. That evening, I was sitting around the apartment watching TV when the phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and answered it. Sure enough, it was Randy, just like he said. We had a nice conversation and he invited me to Summerslam.

"Are you going to Summerslam?" he asked

"No, I'm working that night, I don't even think I'll be able to watch it." I replied frustrated.

"I see, do you think you could get it off?" he asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Let me check at work, and I'll let you know." I replied.

We talked for about an hour, and he told me he'd call me later in the week.

The next day I check with the girls to see if anyone would be willing to trade so that I could go to Toronto. Kim was willing to trade as she needed the week before off. So it was going to happen. Randy phoned me a few days later and we talked about Summerslam. The next week, Monday to be exact, I came home from work and hopped on line only to find out that I had two new contacts, both calling themselves RKOLK, little did I realize that it was Randy. I added him to both messengers and as soon as I did that he appeared on Yahoo.

"Hiya, sweetie, how was work?" he asked..

"It was ok, long though." I typed in response.

"Cool, hope you don't mind that I added you to my lists." He typed.

"Not at all" I typed back.

At that moment, my phone rang, and this time I knew the number. After exchanging pleasantries. I asked.

"So you must have a laptop?"

"Yeah I do, do you have a cam? He asked.

"You called me just to ask that?" I asked with a laugh

"No, I wanted to hear your voice." He replied.

The next thing I noticed was that Randy had turned on his cam. I reached up and turned mine around. Once he saw mine on, he smiled. I got up for a minute and he saw my fish shirt.

"Sweetie, what are you wearing?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"My fish uniform top, and a pair of cranberry uniform pants. I work in a hospital." I replied.

While we were talking on the phone, I walked into my room and changed. I walked back to the computer momentarily forgetting that I had changed into my usual after work outfit, a sports bra and shorts. I only realized this when I saw Randy smile. It was very cute. He laughed

"You've seen all me, well just about all of me, and I've never seen you."

I stood up and he seemed to like what he saw as he smiled again. So for the next few weeks we emailed and talked on line daily. He usually phoned on Mondays before Raw. It was so cool. He is the sweetest person I know. The last conversation we had was about Summerslam.

"Exactly how are we gonna do this?" I asked as we were talking on the phone.

"Simple, I'll come to Regina to pick you up and then we'll go to Toronto." He replied.

"Ok, right, you're gonna come here, why don't I just meet you there." I asked.

"No, I'll come get you." He responded.

About a week later, I was sitting up at front bench waiting for the day to end. I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I hear is Randy's voice. He showed up, I was shocked. I introduced Randy to the girls that were working and we left. We got to my place and decided to stay in since his flight was quite long. I went and picked Chinese for supper and we just had a good laugh. It was about 11 at night when we realized that we hadn't changed. I walked into my bedroom and changed into a leopard print camisole when Randy changed in the bathroom. We walked out at the same time. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts with grey trim that's it. Man did he look good. We decided to watch Titanic and I couldn't keep awake. I ended up dozing off and woke up with my head on Randy's shoulder. I looked up to see that Randy had fallen asleep too . I leaned back and fell asleep on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and that's how we slept.

The next few days went by quick. I had to work but was able to show Randy around Regina enough that he could go work out and do what he needed to do. We went out for dinner a couple of times and he cooked once. I walked home from work and as soon as I walked into the apartment I knew he was up to something. He had cooked a couple of steaks with baked potatoes and the rest that goes with the meal. There were candles on the table. We had a beautiful meal and afterwards he asked.

"Suzi, would you be my girl?"

Now this shouldn't have surprised me, because from day 1 he's been calling me "Sweetie" or "Sweetheart".

"Yes, Randy, I would love to be your girl." I replied as he kissed me. This was the night before we left for Toronto.

The next day we flew to Toronto and met up with the rest of Evolution for what would be an explosive PPV. Little did we know, it would be the end of Evolution as we knew them. Dave and Randy decided to branch out on their own, because they were getting sick of being what they called "Triple H's lackeys." I thought that it was totally cool. You see Randy had told me what was gonna happen while getting ready at the hotel. That night, Batista challenged Edge for the Intercontinental title and won. A last minute addition to the Raw main event gave my man Randy a chance at the title and he RKO'd Triple H for the win. Dave came back down to the ring with Nick Dinsmore, who returned to action, earlier in the evening, to destroy Triple H. No one expected that to happen because the rumor floating on the internet was that Evolution was gonna turn on Randy. I think it was a PPV that nobody would forget.

That night, Randy & I went out to the club to celebrate with Dave and his wife Angie, we had a ball. Unfortunately, the weekend went by too fast and it was now to time go home. We went back to emailing and phone calls, although Randy was able to fly to Regina in September. He took me out for supper and bought me a locket, with a picture of him on one side and a picture of us on the other, for my birthday. I want so bad to travel with him but I was working full time and going to school 3 nights a week to become a sports trainer. It totally sucked but what could you do. I graduated later that month and moved out of my apartment into my first house, which I thought was so cool. I knew it wouldn't be long before Randy would stay over. LOL. Randy came in for the grad and that is when I gave him a key and my new address. He was even able to help me move in.

I had just gotten home and decided to run a bath. I locked both doors, changed and headed to the tub. I hopped in and started to relax. This is the only time I take off the locket that Randy gave me. I was relaxing in my Pina Colada scented tub when I heard the back door open, as the bathroom in the back of the house. I got a little scared but relaxed when a familiar face appeared in the door, it was Randy. I did however get embarrassed though. It was the first time that Randy saw me naked. He went into the guestroom, or I should say his room, threw his bags in there and walked back into the bathroom. The first thing he did was give me a kiss while reaching for a cloth to wash my back. I could see a thought forming on his sexy face. The next thing I know, he has stood up and started to remove his clothes. I looked at him like he was nuts but he just smiled.

"You are damn, damn sexy." I replied as I looked at my now naked boyfriend standing in front of me." The least I'd seen him in was his wrestling gear. This was new and

"Wow!" was all I could say. He was gorgeous.

"Scoot forward a bit." He asked.

He climbed into the tub behind me and we just relaxed. I leaned back on him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We just sat there and caught up. When we decided to get out, we dressed in robes and ordered Chinese. After a candle light dinner, we snuggled on the couch watching "Pretty Woman", and I knew something magical was about to happen and it did. He helped me up and in fact carried me to my bedroom.

We disrobed and started snuggling and it happened, Randy made love to me. It was our first time together, surprise, and surprise. Randy decided to take the relationship at my pace. It was incredible, we made love for hours and I think he realized it was my first time as he was very gentle. Randy was unbelievable and during the many hours we made love, he asked me

"Suzi, I want one thing from you. I want to be able to kiss you and do this to you when ever I want, I want to love you forever and the only way that could happen is if you be my wife."

"Yes, Randy, I'll be your wife." I replied as he leaned down and kissed me.

I didn't realize what he asked until the next morning when I saw a diamond ring on my finger.

Randy left later that night. Now all I have to do was figure out what to do with my career. I have a sexy, wonderful boyfriend oops I should say fiancé. It still shocks me that he proposed. We've only been together 6 months as it was now Christmas time. It was two weeks before Christmas and little did I know, Randy took a copy of my resume when he left. He gave it to Vince and Vince liked what he saw and offered me a position as trainer on Raw. The only problem was that I didn't see the contract until two weeks later.

Randy flew in for Christmas on the 23rd as we wanted to spend some time with both families. We had an early dinner with my parents and exchanged gifts. That was when he got the new bracelet he now sports on his wrist. I got a new matching necklace, earrings and bracelet set from Randy. The colors of the set were sapphires and diamonds. Little did I know that they were real. We then left on the 24th and flew down to St. Louis to spend Christmas with his family. On the flight to St. Louis we set the date for the wedding, June 18, 2005. Now the only thing we had to decide on was the place. Randy looked at me and said.

"How about the waterfalls in your hometown?" he asked as he looked at me.

"You wouldn't mind as I was kind of thinking the same thing." I smiled.

"Anything for you darling. I have no problems with that as long as whoever we choose remembers to decorate it." He smiled.

"That's the next thing, our wedding party. Who do you want?" I asked Randy. We did most of our deciding on the flight.

"I was thinking Dave, John and Paul. You?" he replied.

"I was leaning towards Angie, Steph and Stacy." I replied with a smile. I didn't think Randy knew about John & Stacy. Besides that Stacy was my closest friend on the road.

"Cool, now that's set, and yeah I knew about John & Stacy." He replied with a hug.

We landed in St. Louis and had a wonderful time. I asked his sister to help me find a gown once we told his family about the wedding. She had no problems, in fact Elaine came with me too. Christmas was wonderful and that's when Randy gave me the gift. The contract that is. I had no problems signing it and shortly after New Year's we went to Stamford to meet with Vince.

It was the first Raw in January of 2005 that I started my new career, and it was so cool. I moved to St. Louis with Randy and we subleased my house to a couple of girls from work. The months went by fast. I found a gown in New York and shortly before we knew it, it was time to get married. Randy & I flew to Regina a month before the wedding to make sure that everything was ready to go and it was. It turned out that Randy named Dave to be his best man, while I named Angie as my matron of honor. Becky was the organist and even sang at the wedding for us. Nathan Orton, and Charlie Haas served as ushers. It was absolutely beautiful. Our wedding colors, you may ask with a summer wedding, blue and white. Randy's tux was black with a light blue cumberbun and tie. He looked smashing. The bridesmaids wore strapless light blue gowns. The bouquet consisted of lilies and carnations. The lilies were white while we were able to find some baby blue carnations.

That was the song playing while we danced our first dance. It made perfect sense to Randy but I couldn't understand why, but Randy explained it in a whisper while dancing.

"It makes perfect sense my lady, as it's what I've changed from. I used to be that guy but now I'm much happier knowing that I have someone that I can call anytime or visit when I needed to." He replied.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." I looked at the DJ we hired and he started another song. This was the song I chose to tell him I felt about him. He caught on by giving me that smile I've come to love. I told him later that night something I only found out a few days earlier, that I was pregnant. He looked at me shocked. You see, you couldn't tell, as I hadn't put on a lot of weight. That fall, I gave birth to the fourth generation of Orton boys, we called him Hunter Keith. THE END


End file.
